Akame Ga Kill - Why Me?
by Phantom System
Summary: Just today I thought of going to a cosplay show, you know? Have some fun, take some picture, get your picture taken, the usual. But, out of all the things that could happen today, getting transported to another world as the guy your cosplaying as isn't one of them. So, I gotta ask: Why Me?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I blinked. Once, twice, and then trice and I continued blinking as I stared at my surroundings.

Green... I'm seeing the color green. I think I should clarify that. I'm seeing trees, like a lot of trees.

I'm in a forest... a literal forest, where the sunlight overhead was covered by the leaves of the trees all around as the soft and gentle breeze kiss my skin kind of forest.

Which is strange considering that I was supposed to be in a building. An auditorium where I can watch a cosplay show, to be precise. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing a costume right now, complete from top to bottom, along with the wig, contact lens and props.

So how the hell, when I entered that damn door, did I suddenly appear here!? Outside, in a forest, in the middle of god knows where.

Just what the hell is going on here?

I started to look around, observing my surroundings. All around me where trees, as you may have guessed, but luckily that's not all, a little ways to the left I saw what it seems to be like a stream. It was small and clean, like those you would see in a well maintained garden.

...Weird, I'm a decent distance away from it, and I'm seeing it clearly like I'm just in front of it. I shook my head at the thought and looked to my right, I saw a dirt road. Just like before, I saw it very clearly, from the rocks that lay there, to the person bleeding on the grou- Wait. WHAT!?

My eyes widen at what I'm seeing. There was a person there! And he/she was bleeding! (Probably). Said person was just lying there, on their sides, with blood coming from their stomach.

Wanting to waste no time, I gripped the strap of my shoulder bag with my left hand and the prop spear I made with my right, as I prepared to dash towards the injured person. But immediately stopped when I felt something odd about the prop spear I'm gripping.

I slowly craned my neck almost mechanically to my right, while slightly feeling up the "prop" spear in my hand. Then what happened next made my jaw slack a little. The "spear" in my hand, wasn't made out of the hollow pvc pipe that I bought at the hardware store for $2.50, then spray painted it gold.

No, it was real. Like real, real. It was made out of real metal. It wasn't the hollow piece of plastic like before, but it sure weighted like it. Though it was now made out of metal, I'm not having any problems holding it.

Now, you're probably thinking that it's no big deal right? Wrong!

This spear is longer than me, measuring about 6ft, I think, and has circular piece near the tip with 6 thin spikes around it, 3 on each sides. Back when it was still made out of pvc, it was slightly difficult to hold, even with one hand due to its balance issues, but now it's made out of metal, way heavier than pvc. I shouldn't even be able to hold it like this. Hell, I shouldn't be even be able to hold this at all with just one hand!

But, I am. I am holding it, regardless of what's it made of now. And then it dawned on me, slowly releasing my grip on the strap of my shoulder bag, I timidly touched my entire costume, and somewhat not surprised to feel that they were all made out of metal too. Even my crotch plate!

Finally, my left hand slowly crept up, and made its way to my chest. And I felt it. It was hard, smooth, and... attached.

I slowly lowered my hand and let out a shaky breath, as my heart began to beat loud and fast, much so that I was able to hear it ringing in my ears. I was panicking, no, I was on the verge of panicking. The fact that my body began to shake wasn't helping.

I gripped my spear, hard, as I forced myself to calm down. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths.

Breath in. Breath out.

 _My prop spear became real..._

Breath in. Breath out.

 _As well as my costume..._

Breath in. Breath out.

 _The jewel on my chest is now a part of me..._

Breath in. Breath out.

 _I can only think of one explanation for this..._

"Fuu~." Other than a strange taste in the air, a calm breath escapes my lips. Alright. Panic gone, mind slightly more clear, and I have a vague idea of what's going on.

I opened my eyes and focused in on the injured person, whom I slightly ignored whilst having a minor panic attack. I gripped my spear and my bag as I head towards her.

As I expected, the moment I dashed off the ground beneath me cracked and broke, leaving a large smoke cloud from where I previous stood. Slightly shocked about my new found speed didn't deter me of my current objective.

The person in front of me was probably dying. That was more than enough to get my head on straight. Having a good feel of my new strength, I quickly adjusted my speed accordingly so that I won't break the ground below me again.

I reached the dirt road in just seconds, a testament to my new found speed, I wasn't even tired nor did I break a sweat. In front of me was the injured person, though upon closer inspection I found that this person was now a she.

It was a girl. She was a small girl with Lang beige hair, and judging by her size and overall appearance, I've concluded that this girl was at least 10-12 years old. I took note that she was wearing some rather unusual clothing, a blue one piece dress that reached to her ankles and some brown leather boots.

Banishing the thoughts of her fashion wear, I quickly kneeled down and checked her injuries. She was breathing. That's good. I gently turned her over so I can get a better look at her injured stomach.

I let out a sigh of relief, other than her a big tear on her outfit her injuries wasn't anything severe. It was a shallow slash wound, something that you would receive from a knife or any small bladed weapon.

"Who would do such a thing you?" I quietly asked myself.

Saving that thought for later, I lay down my spear and reached for my bag. I quickly checked my contents to see if there's anything that could cover or clean her wound. The last thing I want is for this girl to receive any form of infection.

"All right, let's see here." I muttered to myself as I checked my bag.

A change of clothes that I wore before cosplaying, two bags of chips, a bottle of water, my phone, my digital camera I used to take photos of other cosplayers along with myself, my portable solar charger, my wallet, a face towel and book.

Ok, I can use my face towel and my bottle of water to clean then wrap it around her wound. Luckily I didn't use my face towel yet, so there's no sweat there. But what's with that book? I don't remember bringing a book with me.

I shocked my head. Now is not the for that. I quickly pulled both items out, first I opened the water bottle then poured some in the towel. With that, I gently removed the fabric that was sticking to her wound and began cleaning.

After cleaning I poured the rest of the water in the towel to clean out the blood, then dried it and wrapped it around her stomach.

Okay, next. I need to move her, the road isn't exactly a good place to sleep and whoever did this to her might still be out there. With nod to myself I picked up my spear, I was about to pick up the girl too when she started moving.

"Ngh..." She groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and I can see her blue orbs.

What lovely eyes, I thought. But now's not the the time for that. "Little girl, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" I asked. I made sure that my voice was quiet and soft, so I don't accidentally scare her. I gently help her sit up as she turned her head to face me.

Her eyes were focused on mine as I spoke. She blinked, one, twice and then widened as her face flushed. Worry came over me and I immediately started asking what's wrong.

"Little girl, are alright!" My voice, filled with concern. "You're face is red, are you sick, does anything hurt... were you poisoned?" I feel like a total idiot for ruling that possibility out, but to my relief the girl quickly shook her head.

"I see," I let out another sigh of relief. At least, she's okay. "Are you okay?" I asked her once more, she nodded her face still red.

She then noticed that her wound was covered. "A-ah... t-thank you." She said quietly as she bowed her head.

I let out small smile before speaking to her. "None of that now. I only did what was right." Then my face turned serious. "What happened to you? How did you get that wound?" I said, pointing at her stomach.

Then something happened. Her eyes suddenly widened, as if she's just remembered what happened to her before. Her eyes, her blue eyes filled with fear. Her body began to shake as she tried to speak.

"U-um... I-I was b-being c-chased." She said. Her voice was shaky and quiet. I could feel that the little girl in front was scared.

I gently grasp her shoulder with my free hand, trying to comfort her. It looked liked it worked, she began to calm down.

"Being chased by who exactly?" I asked again. I tried to make my voice as calm as possible, but on the inside, I was angry. I don't usually feel like this. I've always seen myself as a detached and uncaring person, I never get myself involved in this kind of stuff, but for some reason, some odd reason, I cannot abandon this girl.

To my surprise, the girl shook her head again. "It wasn't a person," she paused as she took in a breath.

"It was a Danger Beast."

*RRRROOOOAAARRR*

We heard a roar coming from the forest. It was close. Too close for comfort. The hairs on the the back of my neck raised and a feeling of great foreboding came. My Instincts were practically screaming to dodge or me and this girl will die!

"Kyyaaaah!"

My body moved before my brain could react, I grabbed the girl and pulled her in close as I jumped back from whatever's coming. And just in time too, I saw something pounced at the place where the girl laid.

It was a lion, but that couldn't be right. I mean, lions don't have horns and three red eyes. Right? I look at the beast and it just screamed freaky. But felt like I've seen this creature some where, as strange as it sounds though I'm honestly telling the truth.

"U-um." A soft voice brought me out of my stupor. I looked down at the girl in my arms to see her blushing furiously and fidgeting in place as she wrapped her arms around my chest. Well, I guess it's better than panicking.

I also took note that I haven't reached the ground yet, but that doesn't mean that I'm falling, no, I was actually still in the air. I was flying, which further proves my theory that I'm-

*RRRRAAAAAAWWWRRR*

A loud roar snapped me out of my musing. Damn, I really need to focus. My life, as well as the little girls' is on the line here, can't afford to get distracted now!

I start assessing my situation as quickly and efficiently as possible. First, I'm flying in the air practically giving me the high ground and the advantage against the four legged beast. Second, it hasn't made any moves yet, but I fear that the moment I land it would pounce on us. I need too distract it. Third, my spear. It's length is more than enough for me to attack it without the risk of the girl or myself getting harmed. I've already calculated its reach from its first attack.

I quickly formulate a plan with the results of my quick assessment. Alright, this should work as long as the beast is stupid enough.

"Little girl." I called out to her. "I'm going to land now," I heard her breath hitch the moment I said that. "But fear not, for I have a plan. Once we land make a break and hide in the forest, I'll take the beast on but I can't risk you getting caught in the crossfire. Can you do that for me?" I finished as I look at her with a small smile on my face.

She opened her mouth wanting to retort, but quickly shut it and gave a hesitant nod. I smiled again, but this time it was meaningful one, it's saying thank you.

The little girls face turned crimson yet again, but still was able to maintain her composure. Alright, let's begin. I willed myself to land, though I noticed that I flying using my feet, but that didn't matter now. As we slowly descend, my eyes never once left the beast. It was just there, staring at us, it's prey.

Once we landed in the ground I let go of the girl, she immediately ran towards the nearest tree to hide in and again my eyes never left the beast.

I gripped my spear with both my hands as I proceeded getting into a battle stance. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was down right terrified... or at least I should be. I felt unusually calm, not all the way I still felt a tinge of fear in me but it was being overpowered by this strange feeling.

The way I held my spear and the way I prepare for battle just felt so... right. I don't know how to explain it but I felt like I've done this before, granted that I've trained with weapons like swords, bows and spears the like during my spare time, but not to an extent like this.

*CRUNCH*

I narrowed my eyes as I saw the beast took a step forward, growling as it goes. My stance became firm and I level my spear towards it. I took in a breath and initiated my plan.

With one swift movement I dashed towards the beast, leaving the area below me completely destroyed. And in less than a blink of an eye I was in front of the red eyed beast. I took in small sense of pleasure once I saw the beasts' eyes widen. Using my momentum, I spun my spear upwards from below the beast's chin and- huh?

*BOOOOOMM*

It exploded... its head just fucking exploded. Chunks of meat was sent flying I the air as the body fell lifelessly on the ground.

What. The. Fuck.

I froze, trying to process what just happened as pieces of its head was raining down. I caught it off guard by suddenly appearing in front of it, check. I was supposed to knock its head back giving me a chance to stab its heart, failed? Well, I shouldn't count this as a failure since I did kill it, but not the way I intended to!

"W-wow..." I was suddenly brought back by a voice behind me, I turned around to see the little girl looking at me with awe and amazement. "Y-you killed it... You killed it!" She then was smiling and was jumping for joy. Not the reaction I was expecting, nor was I expecting any.

"U-uh yeah," I answered a bit unsure while rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess I did." I smiled at her a little, still unsure how to react to the girls unexpected excitement.

Honestly, I didn't expect to kill it that fast. I imagine I'd have a bit more difficulty rather than just blowing its head off.

"H-Hey..." Hmm? I look down and I saw the girl standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"You're shaking." The girl said while pointing at my right arm.

I look down and indeed, my right arm was shaking. I let out a smirk. Heh, and here I thought I was normally a detached person. Guess not all experiences can be brushed off that easily.

"Yeah," I turn back to the girl as I used my other hand to clutch my shaky one. "I guess I'm a little tired, that's all." I lied, but I have to be strong. There's no way something like this would affect me. I saw the girl didn't look like she was buying it, but nodded nonetheless.

There was a slight deafening silence but was quickly broken by me. "So," I began. "What happened? Can you tell me now?" I asked her unsure of what else to say.

The girl nodded in response.

...

"That's heavy." I commented after hearing the girls tale. We were now resting in the stream I found earlier after I killed the danger beast. Since it might be dangerous to stay out in the open, with all the ruckus I've made.

I offered we'd go to the stream for some rest and the girl happily accepted. Whilst trudging along the forest we past by the spot I "appeared" earlier, well it's nothing more than a semi-crater now.

Once we made it I ordered the girl to sit down while I went to look for some firewood, it wasn't long till I came back with a large pile. I grabbed a few and made a campfire.

With that done I finally faced the girl to get a grasp of her situation, and boy do I regret it. It seems her village was attacked by a pack of danger beast, it was apparently the same species I killed. She told me how her parents sacrificed themselves so that she could escape, she hesitated of course but after hearing their plea she left. Albeit hesitantly.

When she left her village one of the beast saw her and moved in to pursue, which would explain her injury, she got lucky and managed to escape it but apparently lost consciousness due to exhaustion and most likely stress. After that she woke up and saw me.

hick* *sniff*

I glance at the girl to my right only to she her teary filled eyes. Without a doubt all the villagers are dead, a monsters that size is no joke. That thing was the size of a car for crying out loud and probably moves like one too. Which led me to only one conclusion:

There's no survivors.

And she knows it too.

I let out a tired sigh as look back at the fire. Man, it's not even a day and things are already going shitty for me. I don't know how I got here, I saved a little girl and killed a freaking beast. Wait a minute did she still not introduced herself yet?

"Hey." I called out to her, she then looks up to me. Her face looks terrible, her eyes are red, tears still streaming down her face and snot coming out of her nose. Gross.

I let out another sigh and grabbed another face towel from my bag and began cleaning her up, as I did I spoke up. "What's you're name? I can't keep calling you, little girl, now can I?" I removed the towel from her face as I finished cleaning to show me smiling a little.

She sniffed once more. "It's...It's Rena."

"Rena." I say out loud and nodded to myself. "What a lovely name." She blushed a little and immediately looked away with a huff. I chuckled a little at the little gir- Rena's antics. Then I heard her mumble something.

"You're name."

"Hmm? What was that?"

The litt- Rena, faced me with a cute pout and pointed her finger at me. "You're name," she said, her voice slightly louder. "You haven't told me your name. I told you mine, so tell me yours."

Huh? She right, I still haven't introduced myself. Well that was rude. I open my mouth to say my name, but immediately stopped and closed it. The little girl noticed my action and titled her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

Should I use my name...Or his?

I shake my head. "It's nothing," I quickly flashed a small smile.

"My name is...Karna."

...

Nightfall was soon upon us, we were still in the same place where we rested. I told Rena to get some rest while I stay up to be the look out for the night.

She reluctantly agrees, probably feeling a little guilty, and went to sleep near the camp fire. It seemed a little uncomfortable as she would constantly shift every second or so, so I offered her my lap to let her head rest on, I already astralized my armor when she wasn't looking so that she doesn't impaled in the head, she flushed yet again and nodded her head.

So here I am, in the forest, in the middle of the night, with a little girl sleeping silently on my lap. Other than keeping a look out for danger beast there were 3 reasons that I stayed up to keep watch: First, I wasn't tired, nope, not in the slightest even after all that's happened today. Second is that I need time to think, a lot. Didn't really had the time before with the suddenly appearing in a forest when your supposed to be in cosplay convention, seeing a little girl bleeding on the side of the road with my super human sight, fighting a freaking three eyed horned lion monster called a, danger beast, the size of a fucking car and then killing said beast. Yeah, didn't have time to think at all. And Third-

*Growl~*

...I'm freaking hungry. Rena ate all the food I had to replenish all the blood she lost, no matter how little it may be. I know that simple junk food won't help restore your iron enriched blood but...I'm not a doctor so hell if I know any of these stuff!

I leaned back at the tree I was resting at and look up at the stars. Beautiful, that's how I could describe the sight, the night was lit up beautifully by the shining stars.

I ceased my stargazing as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath from my nose.

Breath in. Breath out.

I'm a Demi-Servant.

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the fire with an unreadable expression. The would explain all the things that recently happened to me and my body. The skin paint on me didn't come off and the jewel on my chest became a part of me. My armor and spear became real, my speed and strength were on another freaking level, and hell I could even fly!

I let out a tired sigh. "How is this happening?" I asked myself. I glanced down at Rena and smiled a little. 'Well, at least I saved you.' I thought to myself as I leaned back further to the tree.

...

I wanna move.

It's been 3 hours since she slept and my legs are really feeling it now, anymore and I might not be able to walk later.

I look down to see her face peacefully sleeping. I really don't wanna disturb her, would feel like a douche if I did. I looked towards my bag and an idea popped up, I slowly reached towards it making sure note to wake, Rena, up in the process.

I empty the bag of anything that might break accidentally and left all the soft things like my clothes and towels inside so Rena can have some cushioning. After that I cleverly switch places with the bag and... voila! I'm free!

With that done I stand up to stretch my legs and oh boy were they feeling it. Pins and needles are not a great feeling.

Once that subsided I walked up to the campfire and astralized my armor. Funny thing about when I first did this, me and Rena were making our way here when I thought about how to remove the armor and as if answering to my thoughts my armor suddenly decides to make itself scarce and astralized itself.

At first I panicked, silently of course, till I immediately calmed down after they reappeared again. I was so glad that Rena was walking in front of me at the time, I don't her little mind could handle it.

I managed to tell her about it, in a very calming manner so that she would freak out, surprisingly she wasn't, well unless if you include a slight gasp but other than that she doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Rather she seemed very impressed by it. It's probably because she's too out of it to even care or think right about it.

Anyways getting off track here, I astralized my armor and summoned my spear, she wasn't bothered by this too, and began doing some practice swings...

*FWOOSH*

...I immediately stoped after the first swing as I stared at my hand holding the spear blankly, then looking at the sleeping, Rena.

'Good, she's still sleeping.' I thought to myself. I let out a tired sigh, I honestly should have expected that given how strong Sunshine is. Err... I was referring to Karna FYI.

I sat down near the fire and placed the spear next to me, I began to do a quick assessment on myself.

I am a Demi-Servant. More specifically I am Karna, son of the Sun God Surya, Hero of Charity, A Demigod, A Heroic Spirit and A Servant...

Jeez, that's a lot to take in. To think I'd become a Demi-Servant of all things. I mean, yeah being him is great and all... Oh who am I kidding?! I practically worship the guy! He's awesome! Cool! Crazy strong! And the goodest boy you'll ever meet! Karna!

"Seriously. What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. I never asked for this, I never wanted to be whisked away and taken to another world. I wanna go home, I just wanna go home...

No. Moping around isn't going to do me any good. Who ever did this to me (most likely Zeltrecth) is probably watching me right now, their so called "entertainment."

I looked to the side where all my stuff was, I reached out and grabbed the book that's been bugging me lately and opened it from the middle... well more like tried to open it. The thing wouldn't budge! I added a little more force but it was a no go.

Slightly surprised about how a book could handle a Demigods strength, I decided to open it from the very front and to my surprise there were no such resistance. The page flipped open as I read the contents inside.

 _ **#DATA SHEET#**_

 _Identity: Karna/Lucis Ferron_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Class: Lancer_

 _Height: 178cm_

 _Weight: 65kg_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: B_

 _Luck: C_

 _NP: A - EX_

 _ **#Class Skills#**_

 _•_ _Magic Resistance: C_

 _\- Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. However, this is not the case when receiving the effect of his golden armor Noble Phantasm, making his Magic Resistance not be limited by this weakness._

 _•_ _Riding: A_

 _\- is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. His figure driving a war chariot and running across the battlefield is depicted in the Mahabharata._

 _ **#Personal Skills#**_

 _•_ _Discrement of the Poor: A_

 _\- is insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent possessed by Karna, who was blessed with the opportunity to inquire about the life and value of the weak due to being someone without a single relative._

 _•_ _Uncrowned Martial Arts_

 _\- is arms competency that was not recognized by others due to various reasons. To the opponents, the rank of Karna's sword, spear, bow, Riding and Divinity appears to be one degree lower than what it actually is. If his True Name is revealed, this effect will be terminated._

 _•_ _Mana Burst (Flame): A_

 _\- is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect. In Karna's case, blazing flames become magical energy to dwell in the weapon used. This Skill is usually active and all the weapons that Karna grasps receive this effect._

 _•_ _Divinity: A_

 _\- is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above has reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. The son of Surya, the Sun God. After death, he unified with Surya, making Karna one who possesses the highest Divine Spirit aptitude. This Divine Spirit aptitude is for the times when he fights sun deity-lineage Heroic Spirits with Divinity B Rank and lower. High defensive power is shown against them._

 _ **#Noble Phantasms#**_

 _(A/N: Same as Canon except for last one)_

 _•_ _Kavacha (Armor) and Kundala (Earings): O' Sun, Bcome Armor._

 _Type: Anti-Unit(Self). Rank: A._

 _•_ _Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth._

 _Type: Anti-Country, Anti-Army. Rank: A._

 _•_ _Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me._

 _Type: Anti-Country, Anti-Army. Rank: A._

 _•_ _Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death._

 _Type: Anti-Dvine, Anti-Country. Rank: EX._

 _-Unlike in legend, Karna Lucis Ferron, doesn't have to permanently dismiss his armor to use Vasavi Shakti, rather he only needs to temporarily remove his armor and transfer all the mana used to keep it active to activate Vasavi Shakti. In this situation you will be entirely defenseless and will have to rely on you're natural endurance for defense._

I blinked as I stared blankly at the book until my mind registered what I was reading.

This was my status... My servant status to be precise.

This is some type moon kind of shit!

Look at my stats! If I remember correctly this was the same stats as Karna from Fate/Extra CCC and Fate/Extella. Well except for my luck that is. I guess it must be just my own luck... maybe?

Wait! Hold up! Wasn't Vasavi Shakti supposed to be just A in those game? So why is it ranked EX here? Is it because I'm on earth and not on the moon? Or maybe... maybe I'm a weird mixture of both versions?

Bah! Who cares about that! I have the EX version for crying out loud, I shouldn't even be complaining about this.

I sighed for probably 80th time today as I closed the book. I closed my eyes as I pressed my head against the front of the book.

This is all mentally exhausting. This is all so much to take in. I feel like passing out from the information overload. The only reason that hasn't happened is because I have to watch out for any danger beast wanting to have a midnight snack.

I remove my forehead from the book as I placed to the side. I picked up my spear and stood up dusting my butt all the while walking towards a little distance away from Rena. Not enough to lose sight of her but close enough dash towards her at the slightest sense of danger.

The reason that I'm doing this is because I need to train. I may have trained with weapons in the past, but that was with my average human body. Now I'm in this body, a body of a Demigod with fire powers. I definitely need to get used to this as soon as possible.

Why? Well it's because I'm in the world of Akame ga Kill.

If you don't know about the show I'll give a quick summary. Corrupt government, Assassin freedom fighters, Killing is almost a common occurrence and what else hmm... oh that's right, ALMOST EVERY MAIN CHARACTER DIES! Well in the anime that is. In the manga? Eh, you decent happy ending.

Back to me now, I started doing some practice swings, trying to get used to my new strength as the night goes on.

Akame ga Kill, heh. I'm screwed aren't I?

Fuck.

Why Me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: To the Capital

Ah, what a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and not single sign of danger. Yes, a beautiful day indeed. Well that would be case if it wasn't for the...

"Karna~! Are we there yet?"

The annoying whining.

"For the last time Rena, we get there when we get there."

Yes, here we have the Pseudo-Heroic Spirit carrying what it seems to be like a child on his unarmored back alongside the dirt road.

'I think I'm starting to regret saving this girl.' Thought a mentally exhausted Demigod as he released a very tired sigh.

One week. One week has passed since I got here. One painstakingly long week of constantly having to find food, training, fending off danger beast, and protecting Rena while we were heading straight for the Capital.

That was my current plan, head straight for the capital and make contact with Night Raid. What? It's not like I have any better ideas!

There's actually a pretty logical reason for me heading straight for the most dangerous place here. I need to know "when" was I sent here.

I mean yeah, I know I'm in Akame ga Kill but I don't know when exactly I am in the story. For all I know I could be where the Final Battle is at! And I do not want to get myself involved in something I'm not prepared for.

Worse case scenario I could just nuke the place with Brahmastra Kundala and pray that who ever sent me here would send me back home. But then again nuking a place where there's still innocents is a little... did I just seriously consider nuking the capital!?

Anyways, this is why I'm heading there now and as fast a possible, there must be a reason why I'm here. I mean, no one would just throw me in one the most dangerous and tragic anime in a Servant/Demigod's body for nothing right?

... right?

"Are we there yet~?"

Oh yeah, and here's another thing, Rena. She been getting comfortable with me this past week ever since I've taken her in. I've decided to take care of her from now on, because it was either this or leave her in the forest, which would not bode well with my conscience.

Granted, I could just find her a decent Family in the capital when I get there, but knowing the city and its citizens reputation I'd rather not. So this is the most optimal thing I could think off from the time being.

"That's the 59th time you've asked that Rena and my answer will still be the same." Yes, I've been counting. Boredom really gets to you. Bad.

"Then let's make it 60 then!" She cheerfully said.

This girl is really-

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWRRRRR"

My incoming insulting thought was cut off when we heard a loud roar, considering that I've been here for a week and during that time I've been constantly fighting Danger Beast day in and day out, I could easily identify if it's a normal animal roar or a danger beast roar. Unfortunately, it was a latter.

The distance is a few meters up ahead and judging from the shrieking I'm also hearing it's probably attacking some poor innocent civilian.

Boy, that guy must be having the worst day of his life right now.

Rena's tiny hands clenched my shoulders. "Karna, there are people in trouble." The kid has a heart of gold, even though she practically saying "Go and Kill the Danger Beast for me please."

"Understood." I said as I tighten my hold on Rena. "Hold on now, this is gonna be fast." I said to her while I heard a "Uhn" in response.

Fuck that's cute!

...

This the end.

Those were the thoughts that crossed the two traveling merchants.

You're going to die.

The large Danger Beast, an Earth Dragon from what they could clearly see, loomed over its prey, ready to devour them, but just before it could it spotted something over the distance.

Curiously the Danger Beast paused to look and at the same time so did the two cowering merchants, and what they saw was...

His armor shined like the Sun.

The mysterious figure stood tall.

His completion resembles nobility.

The two merchants took this chance to scramble away from the Danger Beast.

His posture shows he has seen many battles.

The figure took a stance with its weapon.

His eyes show no fear.

And with that the figure vanished... along with the head of the Danger Beast.

...

'Well... that was easy as always. Seriously, having Karna's body is such a cheat on soooooo many levels.' He thought as he silently looked at the Danger Beast he killed.

That Danger Beast, its supposed to be the one that Tatsumi kills in the first episode. It even has the same two merchants here. So where the hell is that boy?

And then it dawned on me, like pile of bricks just rained down on me.

Did I... took Tatsumi's place as one of the MC's!?

...

As the remains of the Danger Beast fell lifelessly on the ground the two merchants who were hiding behind a tree were just gawking at just how easy it was for the young man in front of them to kill a Danger Beast of that size.

The two set their gaze at their savior, pale skin with matching hair. His eyes were a piercing ocean blue, it kinda gave off a very intimidating feel. He was wearing a black tight suit with gold accents. But the most impressive part was his weapon and armor, a golden spear that was as tall as him, from what they could see it must weighed a bit but seeing as the young man was holding it callously with his left hand alone must mean he was strong despite his slim physic. And his armor, golden greaves, gauntlets and shoulder plates, all spiked and from his neck was a red scarf it would seem.

As the two merchants were about to leave their hiding spot and approach their savior, they heard another voice, this one was feminine and quite young.

"Kar- Oops~. I mean, Lancer!"

The two merchant looked bewildered as they saw young girl running towards their savior. The girl was wearing a blue one pice dress that seemed to be ruined in the stomach area but thankfully covered by a piece of white fabric. She was also carrying a black bag.

The girl quickly approached him and began jumping up and down checking him all over while talking really really fast that its practically impossible for anyone to understand, while their savior just had an impassive look on his face.

Thinking that they've hidden themselves for quite a long time now, they've decided to approach and thank their savior.

...

I stare at the girl with an impassive look that's almost becoming my default face for some reason as she continue to express her worries.

"OhmyGodareyoualrightAreyouhurtanyweredidyousprainyourselfareyoufine!?"

It's almost heartwarming to see someone worry about you're well being.

Keyword: almost.

There is a huge line between heartwarming and annoying. Right now it's bordering to the latter.

I sighed as used my free hand to let her head this made her stop and shut up at the same time. She was sporting a light blush on her face as well. This was... until I shook her head playfully.

"Waaaaaaahhhh!"

"I'm fine Rena, as you can clearly see." I gestured to myself as the girl violently flailed her arms from my shacking.

I chuckled at her adorable reaction.

"Uhm..."

"Hmm?" An unfamiliar voice made its way to me ears as I stoped shacking Rena and quickly hid her behind my back. The girl was quick to comply and did as I wanted. I stare down the two merchants I just saved in front of us.

"Yes, What is it?" I asked them, even though I know they're no threat you can't be to careful.

The seem to be pressured under my intense gaze. "Oh ah... We'd like to thank you sir... for saving us that is."

I blinked. "I see, you are most very welcome. Please think nothing of it." I said to them as I relaxed myself. This seemed to ease the two as well.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Oh we were just wondering," the merchant 1 gestured to merchant 2. "That if there was anything that we could do to repay you?"

That genuinely surprised me. I wasn't expecting anything at all, I was just planing on saving them and leave. Well since I've been given this chance I might as well use it.

I put on a thoughtful face. "You two are merchants, correct?" At this the two nodded. "And you two are heading to the capital?" Another nod. "Good, then I'll need two cloaks, one for myself and the other for my companion," I said as I gestured to Rena.

"Oh, we can definitely do that." The merchants seem to be happy and relieved.

"Also, we'd like a ride to capital, you see we've been heading there ourselves on foot and we'd like to rest our (MY!) feet. Would that be any trouble?"

"Oh, certainly not. In fact we'd be glad too." Merchant 2 said.

"Good, when can we leave?"

"Well, the wagon wasn't damaged from the Danger Beast, so right now actually." Merchant 1 said as Merchant 2 went to get the wagon.

I nodded and headed straight for the wagon with Rena in tow.

"Uhm..."

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"May we know you're name, Sir?"

I took a quick glance at Rena, before facing the Merchant again.

"Just call me, Lancer."

...

Rickety Rickety Rock.

The Wagon kept bumping on rocks.

A bump here, A bump there.

Rickety Rickety Rock.

If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm just singing a song I made in my head about how bumpy the wagon me and Rena are riding on are.

Seriously, when are these people gonna invent suspensions!? They can make powerful weapons out of Ultimate Danger Beast but they can't make improvements to their vehicles!? I curse this place for its medieval theme!

"Karna?"

A soft and quiet voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Rena laying down on my lap, though unlike before where she would blush and fidget, she's now more... used to it, I guess.

I've also dismissed my greaves so again she doesn't get impaled. I also haven't dismissed the entirety of my armor. No, not when these merchants here. Oh and if you're wondering, I'm in stage one Karna from FGO.

"Didn't I tell not to call me that when there are other people around?" I replied to her in equally quiet voice so that the two merchant upfront won't hear.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said bashfully.

"It's fine, Rena."

I'm having her call me Lancer when we're near other people we either don't know or don't trust. I told that its best if we hide our identities in case someone tries to hunt us down. And the little child went along with it just fine.

Though in actuality, I'm having her refer to me as Lancer is because I want to test out my "Uncrowned Mastery Arms" I don't know how it work in the world of Akame ga Kill, maybe it'll make my opponent underestimate me or something. I don't know really, this is why I'm testing it out now.

Rena shifted her position off my lap and proceeded to sit down next to me. "Ne~ Ka-, I mean Lancer," she managed to quickly corrected herself from the slight slip of tongue.

"What is it, Rena?"

"Who was the person you were asking about from the Merchants?"

"Oh, him," I said. "Just someone I know."

Tatsumi, she was referring to my conversation about the two merchants about whether they've seen Tatsumi or not.

"Excuse me." I asked as we were about to head off.

"Ah, Mister Lancer. Yes, what can we do for you?" Merchant 1 asked.

"Just Lancer is fine. I was just wondering if you saw a boy with brown hair, wearing a white coat and armed with a short sword around here." I asked as I throughly describe Tatsumi as best I could.

"Can't say I have, we bump into a lot of people but none fitting the description. Sorry." Merchant 1 answered as he apologized.

He's telling the truth, my 'Discrement of the Poor' skill isn't acting up. I already tested this skill on Rena, so I know if it works or not.

"Oh, no worries." I waved off his apology. "It's nothing to be sorry about. Thank you."

"Was he a friend?" Rena asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, he's just an acquaintance at best." Though I wouldn't honestly mind being friends with him.

"Really?" She asked and I just nodded in reply. She then cast her eye on the notebook I asked from the merchants in my right hand. "What's the notebook for?"

I glanced at it for a second before returning my gaze to her. "Just a few note here and there. Mostly for myself."

She just hummed at my answer, but before she could ask another question one of the merchants spoke from the drivers seat.

"Mister Lancer, were almost there. The Capital is just few distances away now." Merchant 2 said.

I told them to drop with the Mister act. Hearing this Rena was quick to move to the front so she could see the Capital as I follow in suite.

As soon as Rena's head popped out she breathed out. "Wow, its huge! (Giggity) Lancer! Look, look!"

If was any lesser man I would make a sexual pun right now, but I'm not... honest!

I suddenly appeared next to Rena as she stared at the Capital in wonder, while me on the other hand had a pensive look on my face.

'So, this is where it begins, huh?

Once I step foot into this city, I can never go back. I'll be facing the most heinous people here, cruel, ruthless, and down right insane.

But, if my way home is in this city, then I'll gladly step into this hell.'

...

"We thank you for the ride. You have my gratitude." I said as I gave the two merchants a light bow with Rena doing the same beside me.

We managed to enter the Capital within nightfall, surprisingly you don't need any identification to enter, which would explain why Tatsumi was able to enter so easily.

"Oh, it's no problem Mister Lancer, after all you did save our lives. It's the least we could do." Merchant 1 replied as Merchant 2 nodded in agreement.

"I see, in that case I bid you farewell. Be safe on you're journeys."

"Oh we will, farewell Mister Lancer, lassy. Hyah."

We watched as they rode away further into the city, probably if to sell their goods as me and Rena, now garbed in dark cloaks, as soon as they were out of sight I dismissed the rest of my armor inside my cloak so it doesn't look to conspicuous, after the we went off, heading in a random direction.

"Where are we going, Karna?" Rena asked. She went back to calling me by my "name" because there aren't a lot of people here, just a few so no harm done.

"Honestly? No clue." And I meant it too, I just planned on winging things from here on out. In hindsight I should have asked about Night Raid, know about their condition. You know, whether or not they've lost any members recently.

"Really?," Rena asked. "So are we gonna sleep on the streets? We don't have any money."

Damn! I forgot about currency! My cash is useless here and if I remember correctly gold is the worlds current way of paying. I should've asked for some from the merchants! Wait! Maybe it's not to late, I could probably catch up them if I carry Rena and ru-

*Carriage Noises*

My train of thought was cut off yet again by the sound of what it seems to be carriage noises, Me and Rena stepped to the side on reflex to let it pass, but to both of our surprise the carriage stoped. The sound of the carriage door opening was heard, followed by soft footsteps.

And I swear, I SWEAR, my heart rate spiked as soon I saw who came out of it.

"Hello, are you both perhaps new to the Capital?" A soft and gentle voice asked us. The person who asked was a young woman, from how the she's dressed she seems to be a noble. She has flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Aria, from what I can remember she and her family takes in homeless people out in the street and gives them a place to stay, a noble deed, but that's what only on the outside. In truth they torture them, mercilessly they... it's too horrible to put into words. I should stop before something compels me to kill her right now.

...wait. If she's here and alive, then that's means in at the start very start of Akame ga Kill! Then that means... she's my ticket to Night Raid.

...

We went with Aria.

I know, it was a risky plan especially when Rena is with me. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, she will be safe, I will not let anything happen to her.

Once we arrived at the estate Aria, gave us a quick introduction to her parent. They both spoke kindly, almost makes you think that they don't torture and kill their guest.

Almost.

When that was done some of home servant escorted us to our room, along the way I didn't miss their look of pity on us. They must've been forced to keep their mouths shut or else they'll be their next playthings.

For now I'm formulating plans over in my head once Night Raid comes. I need to gain their favor in order for me to join them and gain some allies. Though, when I say they I meant Leone. She is the key, which means that I shouldn't piss her off or my chances of joining will be a 0%.

*Sigh*

'Damn it! I'm to young for this shit!' I mentally shouted. When the hell did I become a planner of this extent!? Granted I thought out my actions first before executing them in real life. By that I mean I always plan out what I do, like when I'm going to a mall, which stores should I hit or should I stop by a super market. Not like this... never like this.

*Sigh*

A more audible and lengthy sigh escapes my lips.

I've also been sighing a lot recently.

"Karna?"

A low voice caught my attention. I set my gaze forward. In front of me was Rena, adorably wrapped around by the bed sheets. No longer she was wearing the slightly tattered dress, she is now wearing a very elegant black sundress. It was one of Aria's old clothes, she saw the state of Rena's clothes and immediately gave her some new ones.

She looked... even fucking cuter.

"Yes?"

"Are we safe?"

I raised a brow at that. How unusual of her to ask that. Granted that Rena is still a child, so she shouldn't even think of these kind of stuff.

"My Mom and Dad told me that people in the Capital are all bad guys."

Wow, good job deceased parents! That's one very important lesson to teach.

I looked into her eyes. They show worry and fear. And I would make it all disappear.

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I then stood up from my bed and walked over to hers. I gently placed my hand over her head, gently rubbing it. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Okay," Rena said, in an almost quiet voice. And then she yawned, seeing that she's tired I decided to tuck her in for the night. "I trust you. You're the strongest person I know. No one can beat you."

I simply chuckled at that.

"Good night, Rena."

"Good night, Karna."

And with that we retired for the night.

...

Or so I thought...

"GAAAH-"

He heard a muffled scream with his superhuman hearing. Quickly, he jumped of his bed and dawned his armor, his eyes transfixed and focus for any sigh of danger. Confirming that his and Rena's room were clear he relaxed his posture.

"The hell was that?" He mutter to himself.

He then saw something within his peripherals. There, out the window he saw shadow that was seemingly floating in the air, and at that moment he realized what it was.

It was Night Raid.

'Well shit. I thought they'd come tomorrow, but who the hell am I to complain.' He thought idly as he prepared for his meeting and or battle with them.

This was going to be fun.

...

Synchronization Rate: 11%


End file.
